bbc_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Song for Europe 1989
A Song for Europe 1989 is a UK VHS release by BBC on 11th April 1994. Description A Song for Europe was a television show presented on 24 March 1989, featuring eight songs and hosted by Terry Wogan. For the second year running, the BBC convened a panel to pass comment on each of the songs. The panel comprised Deke Arlon, Gary Davies, Leslie Bricusse, and former Eurovision winner Lulu. This was a very dis-jointed final. The original singer chosen for "Back in the Groove" was to have been Garry Gibb; the song "Shame" was to have been sung by its writer, Marwenna Haver, and the song that won had its name and the name of the performer changed. This was the third appearance in a UK final for James Oliver. This year he had a sad ballad which was, at times, drowned-out by his four backing singers. James' microphone also broke down, as it had also done four years earlier in the UK final. Danny Ellis had the pedigree writing team on paper but gave the appearance during his performance that he had one too many sips of the fizzy pop prior to his performance. DJ Gary Davies said that he could imagine it being sung by Frank Sinatra. Danny had previously written "Where does that love come from" performed by the Duskey Sisters at the 1981 Irish National final for Eurovision placing joint 3rd. Julie Coulson aka Julie C had put out her song on 7" single with a sticker on the front cover saying: "Too good for Eurovision" The Pearls were Emma Robbins (sister to Kate Robbins and Jane Robbins), Sophie Allisstone, Beejay Baddon, and Pamela Sheyne (also known as Pam Sheyne). Their song was actually written by husband and wife writing team Joe and Pauly Ortiz. Pam Sheyne would later appear at the UK finals of 1994 and 1996. The Robbins sisters (Kate and Jane) had themselves been in the UK final of 1980 as part of the group Prima Donna Frankie Johnson, 27 from Wales; had previously been the British Doubles Dance Champion at the age of 18 and was in the Top of the Pops dance troupe Zoo He also used to sing in his dad's group The Shantels. Frankie's first group were called Whisper Zone who were an 8 piece. As part of the dance group Harlem he had won the "Saturday Super Store" talent show. His first ever single on Debut Records was called "Call Me" and was a minor success in the UK Soul Charts. Linda Carroll was making her second appearance in a UK final. There were 300,000 televotes cast in 90 minutes of telephone lines being open for voting. Voting Trivia Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1994 with clips from "The Magic House", "Sooty and Co.", "Rainbow", "Christopher Crocodile", "Brum", "The Riddlers", "Sesame Street", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim" and "The Wind in the Willows". Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:A Song for Europe Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Musical's Videos by BBC Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos by BBC